Perfectionist
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Grell enters William's office to turn in paperwork and flirt. While dismissing his subordinate, William notices something about Grell's appearance that his perfectionist mind cannot let go. Fluff warning.


I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Yet another Grell and William romance story. This is just a cute story centered around William's OCD which leads to much needed fluff betwen the two.

Warnings: Fluffiness! Lots of cuteness!

* * *

><p>The sound of the pen's tip scratching across various papers filled the room. Spears groaned as he looked over another document that required his signature. Sometimes he wondered why he kept those nuisances who caused him said amount of paperwork on his team.<p>

Nonetheless, as supervisor he had to do finish his work neatly and in a timely manner. It was boring, but he was good at it, so far as to say the best.

The door swung open revealing the number one reason for the extra paperwork. The younger shinigami shut the door then pranced over to William's desk. He sat seductively on the edge of the desk, crossing one leg over the other. He ran a hand through his gorgeous, red locks then smiled at the other who paid him no attention.

Grell leaned closer only to get smacked in the face with a pen. The feminine reaper groaned loudly of abuse and injustices to which the other ignored.

"Sutcliff, do you have a sound reason for being here?" William asked, not taking his eyes off the document in hand.

Grell reached into the inside pocket of his infamous red coat and revealed the stack of papers. He dropped them on his supervisor's desk then folded his hands over the top. He rested his chin on top of his hands and glanced up dreamily at Spears.

"Thank you, you may be excused," William said grabbing for the paperwork lest Grell do anything in the next five seconds to ruin his actually completed assignments.

Grell placed his hand atop of William's. "Oh, William dear!" Grell called out in a voice that caused the mentioned to actually wince. Grell leaned in so that his and his supervisor's noses nearly touched. "You realize that it's just you and me, right?" He ran his finger up William's chest, ending at his chin. "Oh the things you could do to a poor, defenseless lady like me right now and no one would ever know." He placed the back of his hand on his forehead and gave a mock expression of innocence and fear.

William narrowed his eyes. He knew good and well where this conversation was heading and he wanted to put a stop to it before it escalated any further.

"Sutcliff, please resume your place—at your desk," Will said, adding the extra bit before Grell dubbed William's lap as his station.

"You just love playing hard to get," Grell said with his head held high.

William sighed once more. He had to hand it to his subordinate, Grell had confidence, a type that many would kill to own for themselves. That trait made Sutcliff one of the best out in the field, but lousy when it came to office work.

"Sutcliff," William said, his voice taking on an authoritative tone. "I will not ask you agai—" He suddenly stopped and noticed something. His fingers twitched just looking at the one item that was not in order on his subordinate's attire.

Grell noticed his boss staring at him, and while normally he would have enjoyed being eye candy, there was something about that look he found creepy. William could not tear his gaze away from the eyesore. Every attempt ended up pressing tighter against his brain. Several more silent seconds passed until he could take it no longer.

Without warning William grabbed the end red and white striped ribbon that hung down an inch longer than the other side. He untied it causing the redhead to flush. William completely untied the ribbon all while Grell held his hands over his mouth, not bothering to hide his squealing.

"Sutcliff, be still," instructed William who was having a hard time adjusting the ribbon with Grell shaking and swaying about.

At last the mission was complete and both sides of the bowtie hung even. He released his hold on Grell's attire and sat back down in his chair, grabbing another paper that required his approval.

Grell glanced down at his favorite ribbon that he wore everyday with his suits. He fingered each inch of the bow, envying the cloth for being privileged to know William's warm touch.

"You may return to your desk," William said without making eye contact with the other shinigami still standing in his office.

A smirk crept across Grell's face. "Yes, Mr. Spears, as you wish," he said. As he went to give a false bow he slipped his thumb inside the loop and pulled, reducing the perfect bowtie to a mess. "Oops!" Grell cried out. "Clumsy me, I look appalling." He glanced over at William then added, "Whatever will I do?"

William looked up to see his work pulled apart, an act he betted ninety-nine percent Grell did on purpose. The grin on his subordinate's face cancelled all his doubts.

"Sutcliff," William bellowed.

Grell grabbed both ends of the ribbon and pulled in opposite directions so that the tie was no longer connected to his attire. William slammed his pen down and stood up to face the laughing reaper. Grell ducked away from William's reach and ran over behind his chair. With both hands clamped down on the leather back of the chair and a wide smile he looked like a puppy who snatched his master's shoe and waited for the chase that would follow.

As expected William grabbed for him again which Grell evaded with a giggle. He wiggled a finger towards himself while shaking his hips.

"I'm not chasing you, Sutcliff," William stated. "Now enough with this foolishness. Either come here or get out."

Grell settled for the terms. Sure it would have been fun to continue his game, but it now meant that he would feel William's touch sooner.

"Now stand still," William ordered as he snatched the ribbon from Grell's hold. He pulled it and measured both ends to be sure that neither side would stick out farther than the other.

When he finished he slightly smiled at his handiwork. Grell admired it as well then went to undo it once more. William reached for the redhead who rested his back on William's desk. The lead shinigami slammed his hands on either side of Grell's arms, trapping him.

Grell's heart raced. He stared up at William who looked back at him with a mix of warning and frustration in his eyes. Still behind the mask there seemed to be a twinkle of enjoyment, so small that only Grell would notice.

Grell leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his supervisor's lips. William jumped back with two fingers over the area that the red reaper just smooched. He glared back at Grell which made the latter wonder if his impulse was worth it.

The dark-haired shinigami slightly parted his lips to scold Grell only to find his tongue tied. His cheeks lit up as he thought about the recent action. An overwhelming urge to try it again seized him. William placed his hands on Grell's shoulders and lowered his mouth towards his.

Grell nearly fainted when he felt the hot breath of his boss on his mouth. Grell's mouth naturally opened to allow his supervisor's to collide. Grell's eyes shut to enjoy the pure bliss of his bottom lip being caressed by the mouth of the other man. The smaller reaper felt bold and let his tongue slip inside William's mouth. William greeted him with his own tongue then pulled Grell off the desk and onto his lap in the chair. Grell wrapped his arms around William's back then pressed his tongue closer against William's.

William pulled his face from Grell's. He gently ran a finger down Grell's cheek then helped him to stand.

"That's enough," William said in his usual cold manner as if nothing just happened. "Now get back to work," he ordered.

Grell slightly pouted. Had William seriously just forgotten their special moment? Grell worried that it did not satisfy his boss as well as he intended to.

William called to Grell as the latter approached the door. "If you finish all your work and behave for the rest of the day, maybe we'll finish where we left off."

Grell let out a squeal of delight then promised William three times that he would fulfill those terms. With a large smile the redhead left the office. The headache that had formed that morning suddenly decreased as he now gave Grell a motive for completing his assignments.

William looked through the blinds on the window of his door to see Grell getting straight to work. He frowned to see that ribbon had already fallen out of place again. He sighed. If Grell could not keep it even, well then, he might have to strip Grell of it altogether.

* * *

><p>Now wasn't that sweet? This is an early Christmas present to all the GrellWilliam fans out there.

I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
